


Veredicto.

by Foxlady



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la batalla, Thranduil tiene una capitán rebelde que castigar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veredicto.

\- El rey quiere verte. Ahora- dijo con aspereza Luindor, su antiguo segundo capitán. Tauriel tuvo que controlar un gesto de temor y a la vez las ganas de meterle una flecha: normalmente, Luindor a duras penas se atrevía a hablarle mirándola a la cara desde que tuviera que salvarlo de un par de arañas de tamaño medio y no especialmente malhumoradas. Luindor había llegado a segundo capitán exclusivamente por un poco de sangre Sindar en sus venas, lo que hacía que la resintiera no poco como su jefa: y ahora, la oportunidad de verla caída tras enfrentar al rey era seguramente algo que lo hacía refocilarse de gusto. 

Al menos no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla asustada. Tauriel temía a muy pocas cosas: a que su hogar sufriera daño, a fallar en sus obligaciones, y al poder oscuro, que alguna vez había sentido en el corazón del bosque: pero ahora ida esas amenazas, la única cosa que quedaba que la asustara un poquito era su rey. Thranduil tenía el poder y el misticismo de los Sindar, y había conocido horrores y leyendas de los que ella, criada en el bosque, no tenía más idea que por las enseñanzas de sus maestros: y por eso, y no era la única, sentía que la ira de su rey era la única cosa que podía hacer que la indomable capitana de la guardia diera media vuelta y huyera.

Y sin embargo lo había enfrentado.

Por supuesto, una parte de ella hubiera querido cubrirse la cara y pegar la frente contra un muro. No sólo lo había enfrentado en público y había desenvainado contra él, sino que había sido culpable de una (otra) disensión entre el rey y su hijo menor, que había acabado con Legolas largándose. No podía imaginarse lo que el rey planeaba hacer con ella, aunque colgada, partida en cuatro y servida a las arañas era una posibilidad: pero cuando tras la batalla la había mandado a recoger a lo que quedaba de la guardia y a seguirlo, no había quedado rebeldía en ella para negarse. No después de que Kili...

No debía pensar más en Kili.

Hacía una quincena que habían regresado a Tawaroth, y ya casi curada de sus heridas, Tauriel se había encerrado en sus habitaciones, sin que nadie la detuviera, pero sin que nadie le prestara atención tampoco. Para sus subordinados de la guardia, su rebeldía se había transformado en anatema: y los pocos amigos que tuviera entre los curadores o eruditos estaban también heridos por la partida del príncipe. Así que, aunque nunca había sido el silvano más gregario ( y eso era para muchos un contrasentido) llevaba tantos días sin hablar con nadie que la visita de Luindor la había sobresaltado más que un orco a la puerta.

Como fuera. Si iban a colgarla y trocearla, les iba a mostrar cómo moría un capitán. Tauriel se puso el uniforme, ya lavado y reparado, se trenzó el cabello y se colgó sus brazales e insignias de capitán: pero dejó sus armas en sus habitaciones, incluso la daga de su cintura. Ya había sido suficientemente rebelde una vez.

Conocía el camino al hall del rey como la palma de su mano: pero aunque había esperado ver al menos a una docena de silvanos sedientos de sangre listos para insultarla en el camino, no vio a nadie. 

Y el hall estaba vacío.

Si el rey no estaba en el hall, sólo podía estar...

 

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Tauriel alzó el rostro y se diriguió a las habitaciones privadas de Thranduil, en una de las cavernas más altas y profundas de las que formaban la red de Tawaroth. Las raíces de un gran roble se abrían en el cielo de las habitaciones, la piedra penetrada y desgajada por su fuerza: y la cúpula que las raíces formaban, rodeada de piedras con hilos de plata, era hermosa y apropiada. En el salón redondo bajo esas raíces Thranduil tenía su estudio, y cuando 

Tauriel golpeó la puerta y una voz dijo adelante, la capitana se encontró con el rey como sólo unos pocos tenían en privilegio de verlo: sin corona ni diadema, sin manto ni joyas, con el cabello recogido y una simple túnica de algodón oscuro, sentado a su escritorio, rodeado de pergaminos. Esa era una de las confianzas que como capitán de su guardia poseía, y era una de las que había traicionado: y el recordatorio de esa confianza al verlo así le hizo doler el pecho aún mientras se inclinaba formalmente.

\- Ah, Tauriel.- dijo el rey, devolviendo la pluma a su tintero.- Thiol ú-vain ... Me preguntaba cuánto más pensabas quedarte encerrada en tu cuarto.-

\- Me mandó llamar, señor?- dijo Tauriel, muy formalmente. Los ojos gatunos de Thranduil demostraron su irritación, pero su voz se volvió más suave todavía, recostándose en su silla de madera y cruzando las manos en el regazo.

\- Sí, Tauriel. Siéntate, por favor.-

Consciente incluso del ruido de sus pasos, Tauriel se sentó enfrente del escritorio, tensa como una cuerda. Thranduil, que tenía mucho más de gato que los ojos, se quedó allí en silencio un rato, como si quisiera ver qué tanto podía aguantar su antigua capitana sin romperse: pero Tauriel no tenía gana de juegos ni de ser el ratón para ese gato, y bajó la cabeza, su vista en sus dedos aún heridos.

\- Cuál será mi castigo, señor?-

\- Quieres un castigo?- dijo Thranduil como si recién se le ocurriera.

\- No juegue conmigo! Lo desobedecí y por mi culpa...- su voz severa resonó en la cavernosa habitación, pero calló al ver la intensidad con la que Thranduil la miraba. Cuando el rey se puso de pie de pronto, Tauriel se sobresaltó: pero recogiendo sus mangas, el alto rey Sindar sólo fue a una mesa cercana, apartó un samovar y sirvió dos tazas de té endulzado, para volver y con toda naturalidad alargarle una.

\- Es cedro, Tauriel. Sé que te gusta.- dijo por todo comentario, antes de volver a su silla. Tauriel inhaló el calmante aroma, y lo bebió, pero su expresión decía lo desconcertada que estaba.

\- No entiendo. Qué va a hacer conmigo, mi señor?- dijo al fin en un susurro. Thranduil dio un largo sorbo antes de responder, cruzando las piernas cómodamente.

\- Lasto nín , gwenning. Porqué te elegí a ti como jefa de mi guardia?-

\- Porqué?- Tauriel parpadeó: no se había esperado esa pregunta.- No... presumiría de saberlo, pero supuse que era porque puedo seguir órdenes, porque soy buena en combate y porque logro que la guardia me obedezca.-

\- Eres excepcional en combate, pero no te elegí por eso. Sabía que no siempre seguirías órdenes; tampoco te elegí por eso. Y siempre has logrado que te obedezcan desde que eres pequeña porque te respetan: pero tampoco fue por eso. De hecho, sabía que fallarías como has fallado.- dijo Thranduil, secamente. 

Tauriel apretó los labios, pero tras una pausa no pudo evitar hablar.

\- Entonces porqué me eligió?- preguntó, y no estuvo nada orgullosa de que le temblara la voz.

\- No fue por tu lindo pelo ni por Legolas si es lo que están pensando. Mi hijo es, en todo sentido, un mejor capitán de la guardia que tú.- dijo Thranduil con orgullo.- Y respecto a tu pelo...-

\- Nunca he podido entender porqué le disgusta tanto a los Sindar.- dijo Tauriel con una leve sonrisa, humor en sus ojos.

\- El cabello rojo es poco común entre los Noldor y nunca se ha visto en los Sindar, aunque no sea tan raro entre los silvanos.- dijo Thranduil, y también sonreía.- No te ofendas, Tauriel: tiene que ver con una antigua historia Noldor, no contigo. Pero tampoco fue por tu pelo que te hice capitán, aunque me encantó ver la cara de Celeborn cuando te vio en la batalla.- el fruncimiento en las comisuras equivalía a una carcajada, en el rey. Tauriel estaba cada vez más confusa, pero empezaba a sospechar que como siempre, el rey también sería impredecible en esto.

\- Entonces porqué?- repitió. Thranduil se puso serio, y acabó su té antes de contestar.

\- Porque necesitabas fallar, gwennig.-

\- Sabía que lo traicionaría?-

\- No; no era éste el fallo que esperaba, pero sabía que habría uno. Desde niña, siempre fuiste la primera en todo, la mejor cazadora, la mejor arquera, la más experta en combate, la mejor estratega, la más inteligente resolviendo acertijos. Fue por todo eso que merecías ser jefa de la guardia.-

\- Pero entonces...-

\- Sin embargo, Legolas siempre fue mejor que tú para seguir órdenes. Más inflexible: más estricto. Se hacía menos preguntas, buscaba menos caminos. Por eso, él hubiera sido mejor jefe de la guardia.-

\- No comprendo.-

Thranduil bufó.- Sí comprendes, pero estás demasiado bien educada para decir lo que piensas. Legolas hubiera sido un estupendo jefe de la guardia, pero es mi hijo y lo que debe ser, es rey. Y lo que quería que aprendiera de ti era a hacerse preguntas, no que empezara a admirar tu belleza. Lamentablemente, mi juicio se tomó un día de vacaciones y olvidé que después de todo, aún no cumple su tercer milenio.-

\- Pensé que lo que no quería era que...- Tauriel se mordió los labios: no quería ser insolente, y el rey había sido más que claro en sus palabras; pero sobre todo, pensar en cualquier cosa cuando Kili...

No debía pensar más en Kili!

\- Legolas es muy joven. Y tengo otras cosas en mente para ti.- dijo Thranduil, juntando las yemas de los dedos. Tauriel, que empezaba a irritarse entre tanta confusión, miró su taza vacía, miró la expresión expectante del rey, y una idea espantosa empezó a formarse en su cabeza, haciéndola alzar las cejas casi hasta la raíz del pelo.

Thranduil tenía que haber leído la idea en su cara, porque soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Tauriel se volviera color cereza, un aspecto que no es nada atractivo en una pelirroja.

\- Por Menegroth, qué basura has estado leyendo? Te has creído que soy Eöl?- dijo Thranduil, una mezcla de humor y ofensa en su rostro.- Tiro nín! Me estás haciendo cambiar de opinión tras todos estos halagos! El único motivo por el que te llamé a mis habitaciones es porque aún me quedan catorce cartas que acabar.-

\- Lo siento, herunya.- dijo ella, mortificada, y sin embargo un poco aliviada. Era bueno volver a ver reír al rey, que después de la partida de su hijo había parecido tan herido.

-Está bien...- dijo él, aún gorgoriteando, pero de súbito dejó la taza en la mesa, y levantándose, dio unos pasos. Incluso en túnica de algodón era majestuoso, y allí de pie, tan alto y real que Tauriel recordó vagamente haber sido una niña la primera vez que lo vio y supo, sin que nadie le dijera una palabra, que era el rey.

\- No volverás a la guardia. No volverás a ser capitán, ni a empuñar armas, como no sea absolutamente necesario.- 

Ella calló. Era lo que había sido más de dos milenios, y era como cortarle las alas a un ave, pero asintió.

\- Prepararás lo mínimo que necesites, y estarás lista para partir con la siguiente luna nueva.-

Asintió. Exilio, al fin y al cabo. Sintió el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos, pero se contuvo. Ya había llorado demasiado...

-... y te quiero devuelta antes del festival de primavera.-

\- Herunya?-

\- Irás a entregar todas estas cartas. Tienes unos días para leer mapas y aprendértelos. Pero ya que estuviste dispuesta a enfrentarme por Arda, tu castigo será ir y conocerla. Irás a los reinos Edain y Naugrim: irás a Laurenlindónan y a Imladris. Me traerás las respuestas que espero, y me traerás una Tauriel que habrá visto el mundo, y que con fortuna, estará más preparada para ser lo que debe ser.- dijo Thranduil, un gesto descuidado al montón de cartas en su escritorio.- Tuviste el descaro de discutirme frente a todo el mundo. Crees que eso estuvo bien para un capitán de la guardia?-

\- No?- musitó ella. – Pero... creía en lo que estaba diciendo.-

\- Y podría haber sido mejor con otra voz, sin el arco de por medio y en privado?-

\- Supongo.- Tauriel se miró los pies.- No estuvo bien, no?

\- Ú... vaer.- dijo él.- Muy mal para un capitán de la guardia. Muy bien para ser un estadista y un miembro de mi consejo.-

Tauriel levantó el rostro, al fin comprendiendo, desconcertada y agradecida. Su rey había visto sus razones, había creído en su devoción a pesar de todo. Su rey... la había entendido.

No era sorprendente que los silvanos, aún desconfiados como eran, hubieran hecho rey a Orodreth y a Celeborn, y aún hoy siguieran obedeciendo a los Sindar. 

Algo tenían esos hijos de las estrellas que con sus ojos proféticos parecían comprender tan bien lo visible y lo invisible.

\- No seguirás siendo sólo una guerrera. Tu espada ya está bastante afilada, tus flechas son bastante certeras. Lo que necesito que afiles es tu mente y tu entendimiento, Tauriel. En esta batalla, aprendiste duras lecciones; es hora de que las pongas en práctica.-

\- Enfrentarme a usted... fue una lección?-

\- También lo fue la muerte de ese joven Naugrim.- dijo Thranduil sin vacilar. Tauriel empalideció, y esquivó su mirada.

\- Tiro nín, gwennig.- dijo Thranduil bruscamente, y tomando su mentón, la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Tauriel vio su compasión, y algo que también parecía lástima por la pérdida del audaz y alegre muchacho que había conmovido el corazón de una guerrera elfa.- No ocultes tus lágrimas. Los elfos morimos de tristeza más que de cualquier herida o veneno: no dejes que esta herida envenene tu corazón. Déjala sangrar, derrama tus lágrimas, permite que el alivio llegue. No es la primera pérdida que sufrirás ni la última: tal es el destino de la inmortalidad de los elfos. Pero no tengas miedo de amar lo efímero como la lluvia no se niega a los árboles porque tarde o temprano morirán. Guarda la memoria, brillante como un día fue en tus sueños, y sigue tu camino, dando gracias por el recuerdo. Aprende a decir adiós con serenidad, Tauriel.-

Cuando su señor la soltó, Tauriel tuvo que secarse los ojos. Thranduil sirvió más té, para al fin ofrecerle otra taza que ella bebió en silencio.

\- Gracias, herunya.- susurró ella.- Ídhron geliad o Arda.- agregó, la voz un poco quebrada.

\- Avo vuio.-

\- Lo siento.- dijo ella acabándose el té.

\- Guarda ese recuerdo, pero ahora ocúpate de tus deberes. Lansgalen volverá a abrirse al mundo, ahora purificado de ese mal: y así como el Concilio Blanco nos ofreció su fuerza para librarnos de la oscuridad, sería innoble no ofrecer nuestro apoyo ahora que las Sombras vuelven a Arda. A pesar del recuerdo de la Última Alianza, es hora de que volvamos a mirar a la oscuridad a la cara.- dijo Thranduil pensativamente, su mano apoyándose en las cartas inconclusas.- Partirás con la luna nueva. Tienes mucho que aprender hasta entonces.- 

\- Sí, mi señor.- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, e inesperadamente, poniendo una rodilla en tierra. Cuando levantó el rostro, la luz había vuelto al rostro de la antigua capitana, su espalda se había enderezado. Una vez más, vibraba de vida y energía, y propósito. 

\- Le juro que seré digna de la misión que me ha encomendado. Y gracias por su misericordia, señor.-

Thranduil la miró largamente y asintió, antes de sonreír y hacer un gesto mientras volvía a su escritorio. 

\- Muy bien, lárgate de una vez. Y mantente alejada de los Dúnedain. Si te gustó ese enano, cuando veas a los Rangers... Te prohíbo casarte sin mi permiso, no más Peredhels que los Valar saben que ya hay suficientes. – bufó.- Ahora, lo de adquirir experiencia...-

\- HERUNYA!-

\- * risa* No dhínen, Tauriel.-

 

*********************

No dhínen: Cállate.  
Ú-vaer: Eso no estuvo bien.   
Thiol ú-vain: Te ves fea.   
Gwennig: niña  
Lasto nín: Escúchame  
Tiro nín: Mírame.  
Avo vuio: No lloriquees.  
Ídhron geliad o arda: Quiero aprender sobre el mundo.


End file.
